Pakistani cricket team in Bangladesh in 2014–15
The Pakistan cricket team toured Bangladesh from 15 April to 10 May 2015. The tour consisted of a 50-over tour match between Pakistan and a Bangladesh Cricket Board XI, two Test matches, three One Day Internationals and one Twenty20 International. Bangladesh won the ODI series 3–0, its first ever series win against Pakistan, and also won the sole Twenty20 International played. Pakistan won the Test series 1–0. Squads Sohaib Maqsood withdrew from the tour due to a hand injury on 7 April; he was replaced by the uncapped Saad Nasim. Sohail Khan withdrew due to a back injury on 11 April; he was replaced in the ODI squad by Junaid Khan, who was already part of the T20I and Test squads. His replacement in the Test squad was Imran Khan. Yasir Shah withdrew from the tour due to a hand injury on 16 April; he was replaced in the ODI squad by Zulfiqar Babar. Ehsan Adil withdrew from the ODI squad on 18 April and was replaced by Umar Gul. Bangladesh announced their T20I squad on 22 April, which included the uncapped players Litton Das and Mustafizur Rahman. Bangladesh announced their squad for the Test series on 24 April. Pakistan's Rahat Ali was ruled out of the Test series due to a hamstring injury. Bangladesh fast bowler Rubel Hossain was ruled out of the second Test with a side strain and was replaced by Abul Hasan. 50-over tour match | team2 = BCB XI | score1 = 268/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Mohammad Hafeez 85 (79) | wickets1 = Shuvagata Hom 3/39 (7 overs) | score2 = 270/9 (48.5 overs) | runs2 = Sabbir Rahman 123 (99) | wickets2 = Junaid Khan 4/38 (9.5 overs) | result = BCB XI won by 1 wicket | report = Scorecard | venue = Khan Shaheb Osman Ali Stadium, Fatullah | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Sharfuddoula (Ban) | motm = | toss = Pakistanis won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Both sides were able to name up to 13 players in their squads, 11 batting and 11 fielding. }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 329/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Tamim Iqbal 132 (135) | wickets1 = Wahab Riaz 4/59 (10 overs) | score2 = 250 (45.2 overs) | runs2 = Azhar Ali 72 (73) | wickets2 = Taskin Ahmed 3/42 (8 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 79 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Shere Bangla National Stadium, Mirpur | umpires = Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) and Sharfuddoula (Ban) | motm = Mushfiqur Rahim (Ban) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Saad Nasim and Mohammad Rizwan (both Pak) made their ODI debuts. *'' This was the highest total for Bangladesh in One Day Internationals and their first win over Pakistan since the 1999 Cricket World Cup. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 239/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Saad Nasim 77* (96) | wickets1 = Shakib Al Hasan 2/51 (10 overs) | score2 = 240/3 (38.1 overs) | runs2 = Tamim Iqbal 116* (116) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 1/49 (9.1 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Shere Bangla National Stadium, Mirpur | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Tamim Iqbal (Ban) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = This victory gave Bangladesh their first ever series win over Pakistan. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 250 (49 overs) | runs1 = Azhar Ali 101 (112) | wickets1 = Shakib Al Hasan 2/34 (10 overs) | score2 = 251/2 (39.3 overs) | runs2 = Soumya Sarkar 127* (110) | wickets2 = Junaid Khan 2/67 (7.3 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Shere Bangla National Stadium, Mirpur | umpires = Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) and Sharfuddoula (Ban) | motm = Soumya Sarkar (Ban) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Sami Aslam (Pak) made his ODI debut. | notes = Bangladesh white-washed Pakistan for the first time in ODI history. }} T20I series | team2 = | score1 = 141/5 (20 overs) | runs1 = Mukhtar Ahmed 37 (30) | wickets1 = Mustafizur Rahman 2/20 (4 overs) | score2 = 143/3 (16.2 overs) | runs2 = Shakib Al Hasan 57* (41) | wickets2 = Umar Gul 1/23 (2 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Shere Bangla National Stadium, Mirpur | umpires = Anisur Rahman (Ban) and Sharfuddoula (Ban) | motm = Sabbir Rahman (Ban) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Mustafizur Rahman and Soumya Sarkar (Ban) and Mohammad Rizwan and Mukhtar Ahmed (Pak) made their T20I debuts. }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 332 (120 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Mominul Haque 80 (162) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Yasir Shah 3/86 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 628 (168.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Mohammad Hafeez 224 (332) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Taijul Islam 6/163 (46.4 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 555/6 (136 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Tamim Iqbal 206 (278) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mohammad Hafeez 2/82 (20 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Sheikh Abu Naser Stadium, Khulna | umpires = Nigel Llong (Eng) and Ranmore Martinesz (SL) | motm = Tamim Iqbal (Ban) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Mohammad Shahid and Soumya Sarkar (Ban) and Sami Aslam (Pak) made their Test debuts. *''Mohammad Hafeez scored his eighth Test century and became the sixth Pakistan batsman to score a century in three consecutive Tests. Hafeez converted his eighth century into his maiden double century on the third day of the match. *''Imrul Kayes and Tamim Iqbal's partnership of 312 was Bangladesh's highest partnership in Test cricket. It was also the highest opening partnership in a second innings of a Test. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 557/8d (152 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Azhar Ali 226 (428) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Taijul Islam 3/179 (51 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 203 (47.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Shakib Al Hasan 89* (91) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Yasir Shah 3/58 (15.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 195/6d (41.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Misbah-ul-Haq 82 (72) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mohammad Shahid 2/23 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 221 (56.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Mominul Haque 68 (141) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Yasir Shah 4/73 (21 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 328 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Shere Bangla National Stadium, Mirpur | umpires = Nigel Llong (Eng) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Azhar Ali (Pak) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} Broadcasters Bangladesh Television and PTV Sports are the official broadcasters of this series respectively in Bangladesh and Pakistan. External links * Series Home on ESPN Cricinfo * Pakistan vs Bangladesh on Cricket.com.pk Category:2014 in Bangladeshi cricket Category:2014 in Pakistani cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2014–15 Category:Bangladeshi cricket seasons from 2000–01 Category:Pakistani cricket tours of Bangladesh